Earth Vibrations
by Settou Kaiiba
Summary: A short Seiya/Yaten fanfic. Yaten and Seiya think they are suffering from a new Earth emotion when it's really more than they expected. It's really not as stupid as it sounds. Please r/r!


((This story is dedicated to Joe. =) Love you!  
  
Sorry it's so long. I was too lazy to chop it up into chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.))  
  
~Seiya's POV~  
  
The usual before-school hustle and bustle was wearing on my nerves. Resting my head in my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Raising my head in optimism, I felt my heart fall in disappointment as my eyes fell upon Usagi. She smiled, trying to start up a conversation. But I just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Morning, Seiya!"  
  
"Morning, odango-atama."  
  
My voice was dull and apathetic. Apparently she noticed, for she questioned my behavior. I simply turned away, my eyes gazing out the high school's window. My fingers drummed irritably on the wooden desk in front of me until she disappeared behind the doorframe and down the hall.  
  
I just couldn't get a moment of peace. For in that same moment, Taiki entered the room, pulling crossly at his itchy uniform jacket. Slipping into the seat beside me, he tilted his head to the side, his chestnut ponytail falling casually back over his shoulder.  
  
"Seiya, what's wrong?"  
  
My eyes shifted away from him. What was wrong? Pfft. This was Yaten's fault.  
  
Last night, he refused to speak to any of us. Taiki kept saying it was just one if his fits, but this seemed more than a simple fit. He had been acting strange all week!  
  
And as much as I tried to talk to him about it, he seemed to hate us more. This continued until he finally stormed out, and I haven't seen him since. It has me incredibly worried…  
  
I just happened to look up the moment the light-haired wonder passed the classroom in the hallway. A grin spread on my face as I jumped up, nearly knocking the desk over, as I dashed after him.  
  
"Yaten-kun!"  
  
Yaten paused, looking at me over his shoulder, those bright green eyes meeting with my form. Lovely silver hair whipped out behind him in a ponytail as a perfect ivory-skinned hand ran through it, perfect thin fingers twisting the ends of the silky locks. Yaten's movement sent massive chills up my spine, causing me to lose my balance for a moment.  
  
There was something about him… His aura seemed to push me away. I drifted past him, words I had meant to say getting tangled up in my throat. Yaten…  
  
~Yaten's POV~  
  
What's wrong with me? Seiya has been so nice to me lately… I should be happy.  
  
But why? Why does my heart tell me I should be happy?  
  
Seiya has always been my friend. Since I can remember, Taiki, Seiya, and I have been like the Three Musketeers. But then we came to Earth and received these normal human qualities.  
  
It almost makes me angry that we even lost Princess Kakyuu. If we hadn't been forced to come to this stupid planet, this never would have happened!  
  
But then again, my predicament has nothing to do with Kakyuu. It had to do with Seiya. For the past few weeks, my heart began to pound and my cheeks became hot when I was around him. It felt like I had some disease or something of that sort…  
  
This sudden reaction to Seiya only made my blood boil. I had never felt such a way about anyone before! I tried talking to Taiki about it, but the only thing he did was laugh and say, "Oh, you must be in love, Yaten!"  
  
Pfft. In love? With my friend? How could that be? Well at least he didn't tell Seiya…  
  
Now, as I stare out the window, I realize people are calling for me to come to class. Makoto is grabbing me by the arm as Minako pushes me from behind, ushering me to my first class. I allow them to, for once not in the mood to fight back. And of course, they don't notice.  
  
That whole day, I couldn't concentrate on my work. I constantly received uneasy glances from both Taiki and Seiya, as if they were begging me to speak to them. Tch, like I would. I didn't feel like talking to either one; Taiki because he constantly made fun of my new emotion, and Seiya because he caused it.  
  
I tried pushing the two out of my mind. I didn't need them. I'd find the Princess on my own and leave them here on Earth. They seemed happy here.  
  
But by lunch, my efforts began to wear thin. Leaning against the tree, I crossed my arms behind me, my eyes wandering to the cerulean sky. I sat, staring at the clouds that passed, as my mind began to wander into a daydream. It was about Seiya… His bright smile grew as his cheerful onyx eyes studied me. His pale, thin hand took mine, raising it to his lips, placing a simple kiss upon it.   
  
"Yaten?"  
  
As much as I wish it was Seiya speaking to me, my mind crashed back to reality upon hearing Minako speak my name. Raising my head, I saw the look of worry on her face. Oh great. I guess I'll get a lecture from her too.  
  
"Yes, Minako?"  
  
The blonde flopped on the grass beside me, placing her lunch bag in front of her. Crossing her legs Indian-style, she made sure no one was watching as to speak privately to me.  
  
"Yaten, what's wrong? Taiki and Seiya have been complaining all day-"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
I suddenly wasn't hungry. Minako was only making matters worse. My nose began to tickle, causing a sneeze to jet from my body.  
  
"Are you catching a cold?"  
  
"Ah… No…" I replied, rubbing my nose. Of course I was lying. I had been feeling a little under the weather for at least 2 days. It wasn't a surprise that no one had noticed.  
  
"Taiki says you have a crush on someone. Is it girl trouble?"  
  
My brow furrowed. She thinks she could understand? My fists clenched as I got to my feet, running as fast as my legs would carry me. I wanted to get as far away from them as I could…  
  
~Seiya's POV~  
  
I cocked my head to the side. Taiki and I were watching Minako from a short distance away, hoping she could get through to him. Minako had been the first to offer to talk to him, seeing she had a crush on him.  
  
I twitched at the thought. My stomach churned as I pictured Minako and Yaten together…  
  
It sickened me because… I was forming a soft spot for the silver-haired boy. A while ago, I realized just how attractive Yaten really is. Knowing Taiki could keep a secret, I told him. He explained it might just be Earth's effect on me. But then again, so could explain my crush on Usagi.  
  
Since then, I've taken every chance I could to catch Yaten's attention in *that way*. But now that I think about it, I don't think that's what Yaten wants. Even so, I won't give up on him just yet.  
  
Taiki turned to me, waking me out of my daze with a nudge.  
  
"Yaten just ran off…"  
  
"Oh no, what did Minako say to him?"  
  
Smacking my forehead, I regretted ever allowing her talk to him. I felt a light tug at my ponytail, causing me to look over my shoulder. There stood Usagi, that smile still on her face.  
  
"Seiya, did you find out what was wrong with Yaten yet?"  
  
"No, odango-atama."  
  
Tugging playfully at her pigtail, she giggled, swatting teasingly at my hand.  
  
"Haven't you been listening, Seiya? I still have Mamo-chan!"  
  
I chuckled, trying to keep my temper. Mamo-chan… of course. Usagi had shad so many tears because of him. I don't understand why she hasn't dumped him yet. My crush on Usagi has faded a bit since I gave up on the blonde beauty. Especially now, seeing my sights were now on Yaten. Patting Usagi on the head, I ruffled her golden pigtails, now heading for my last few classes.  
  
"Later, odango-atama."  
  
~Yaten's POV~  
  
I didn't have the heart or the courage to go back to school. I felt like such a coward, hiding out at the diner just down the street from our studio. Hours seemed to fly by without my acknowledgement, so before I knew it, it was almost 6.  
  
Multiple sneezes escaped me, causing my fever to set in once again. I figured it was time to leave. As I exited the diner, the employees gave me strange looks, whispering to one another as I passed. I shrugged them out of my head.  
  
The second I stepped outside, cold, tiny droplets of rain began to fall. Great, it was raining now. I trudged down the sidewalk as I began to feel light-headed from my fever… My fingers moved to rub my temples as I tried to think.  
  
I couldn't go back to the studio… Not after I missed school like that. Then again, I had to sleep somewhere. The night before when I had left the studio, I wandered the whole night. I had not been able to sleep since I was so upset.  
  
Deciding to return to the studio, I turned the corner, taking the long way home. This was a big mistake…  
  
I had only gone a few blocks when dizziness took over my body. My knees no longer supported my weight, as I soon became a mere rag doll on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, no one was around to see me collapse, so there was no one to help me up.  
  
If my luck wasn't bad enough already, a shadow appeared in the corner of my eye. As I lifted my head, my vision blurred for a moment, the shape of one of Sailor Galaxia's monsters moving toward me. Wavy yellow hair, blue skin, a flowing sky blue dress, butterfly wings topping off the outfit; a very unusual looking creature. Oh God… She was going to attack me…  
  
I didn't have the energy to get up and run. I was too weak to transform into Sailor Star Healer… All I could do was lay there on the bitter damp sidewalk, the rain pouring down on me, waiting for my death.  
  
"Seiya… Where are you? I need you-"  
  
~Seiya's POV~  
  
Yaten had been gone for hours, so I decided to go look for him. I had been worried… it wasn't like him to miss school. What worried me even more was the thought of something bad happening to him.  
  
As I passed the diner, I asked if anyone had seen him. The employees told me he had just left, so he couldn't be far. Grinning in hope, I took off running down the rainy streets, calling out his name.  
  
"Yaten! Yaten, answer me!"  
  
I could feel his energy close by. Although, it was weak- something had happened to him! I ran even faster; the drizzling wind in my face.  
  
"Yaten! Yaten!"  
  
I suddenly felt a stronger energy close to Yaten's. It was an evil energy… Turning the corner, I came face to face with one of Sailor Galaxia's monsters, its blue face smirking as if it were expecting me.  
  
The sight that appeared before me left me breathless from shock. There was Yaten, passed out on the sidewalk, his clothes ripped, multiple wounds producing blood that bled through Yaten's school uniform. Rage fumed from my body as I reached for my transformation device. The monster would pay dearly for ever laying a finger on Yaten!  
  
"Fighter Star Power, make up!"  
  
Once transformed into Sailor Star Fighter, my feminine form, the monster was ready for my attack. She dodged my punches and kicks with ease, as if it were nothing. The butterfly-like creature attacked me with some sort of dust. The dust seemed to force its way into my system, forcing me to cough continuously, as if the dust itself were trying to kill me.  
  
The monster was so busy laughing at my distress, she didn't realize I was on my feet ready to attack.  
  
"Star serious laser!"  
  
The beam shot out, piercing the monster through the heart. She let out a scream of pain, the laser making its way through other parts of her body. The creature exploded in a mixture of light and body parts, the dust that had infected me disappearing with its creator.   
  
Putting away my transformation device, I returned to my male form, my red suit covering my body. My eyes then caught sight of Yaten, who seemed to be stirring.  
  
"Yaten!"  
  
My arms wrapped around his slender form, pulling him closer. Green eyes gazed up at me, obviously confused. The rain had stopped, leaving the alleyway cold and damp. This was *not* what my sick friend needed.  
  
  
  
~Yaten's POV~  
  
When I woke up, I realized I was in Seiya's warm arms. The monster… it was gone. Seiya had saved me-  
  
I felt myself being lifted off the ground. Seiya had picked me up. I nuzzled his warm chest, wanting to get away from the moist, unpleasant streets. He carried me all the way to the studio, laying me on the couch once inside.  
  
The studio was dark. Apparently we were the only two there. Seiya must have read my mind, for the next thing he said responded to my observation.  
  
"Taiki is out with Ami right now. I tried to convince him it was a date, but you know how he is."  
  
Seiya shrugged, flipping on the lights. As comfortable as the couch was, it just couldn't replace the warmth of Seiya's arms. It was then I realized how foolish I had been. I was making a big deal of something that could be solved with a few simple words.  
  
It didn't matter what he thought about me after I told him. I didn't care. These feelings were eating me alive. I had to get them out before they destroyed me.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Yes, Yaten?"  
  
Seiya took a seat beside me on the couch. I could already feel his body heat, filling me with a sudden wave of nervousness.  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
Those eyes of his destroyed every ounce of courage I just had. Jeez, why'd he have to have this kind of effect on me *now*?   
  
At the time, I knew he was only half-way listening. He had a warm rag in hand, wiping the blood from my healing cuts.  
  
"I… I…"  
  
Those understanding eyes gazed down at me as if he knew what I was about to say. Even if he did, he just wants to hear me say it before he made any comments. Seiya now leaned closer, eager to squeeze it out of me.  
  
"Seiya, I love you…"  
  
A playful grin spread across his lips. "I know you do."  
  
My jaw nearly dropped. "You did? Then why-"  
  
"I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
Hmph. I *knew* it! He can be so cruel. As thoughts from earlier flooded into my mind, seriousness submerged the room.   
  
"Actually, Seiya… I don't really know if it's love or not. Taiki said it might just be Earth's effect on us… But I don't see how that would make us fall in love-"  
  
Seiya nodded in agreement, taking my hand in his. His soft fingers stroked the back of my hand, trying to ease me. Sadly, it didn't work, for my temper was taking over again. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my thoughts were replaced with worse ones.  
  
"But if we find Kakyuu, we'll leave Earth and- Seiya, I don't want to stop loving you!"  
  
Seiya pulled me into a tight embrace as he leaned down, whispering sweet words into my ear.  
  
"Yaten… nothing forced us to love each other. Not the Earth, not our human traits- We fell in love on our own. And even if we do leave Earth, I'll still love you."  
  
His hands gently stroked my hair as I felt my tears dry. I felt his hand on my chin, forcing my eyes to lock with his. I could feel the heat rise in my pale cheeks as I felt his breath on my skin. I hate blushing…  
  
Before I could do anything about it, I felt his sweet, smooth lips brush against mine, causing an almost electric effect. Goosebumps rose on my arms, which made me grateful for my long-sleeved uniform.   
  
He had already taken my breath away with a kiss. I don't think my fever would allow me to take in any more passion. My head began to spin, forcing me to fall back on the cushions.  
  
Seiya chuckled; his hands moving up unzip my uniform jacket. His hands slid seductively down my chest as he slid the jacket from my body. He knew I was sick, so I knew he was just messing with me. Seiya was such a playful person. That might just be one of the reasons I grew to love him so.  
  
He then laid down next to me, his hand brushing against my warm skin, acknowledging my fever. He didn't even bother to offer medicine; he knew I'd refuse it. I was always too stubborn to take medicine and waited my cold out.  
  
Wrapping his arms around my frame, he placed a simple, yet sweet, kiss on my forehead, whispering those simple words I longed to hear.  
  
"I love you, Yaten."  
  
I love you too, Seiya."  
  
((A/N: Please read and review! I'm open to any suggestions. Thank you =3 )) 


End file.
